The Perfect Neighbor
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Priceless Love.Ted and Jenna have been married for two years now and are happy.When they get new neighbors,things began to disappear from their house and Jenna feels that she is being stalked.Is John back or is something else going on?
1. Chapter 1

This is sequel to Priceless Love. I hope you like it as much as you did Priceless Love. Please read A perfect priceless Christmas and A priceless new year also, they are one shots to compliment this and Priceless Love.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the help with the idea for this sequel.

"I think we are getting new neighbors." Jenna DiBiase said to her husband of two years as she looked out the living room window.

"New neighbors?" He asked walking over to the window where she was.

"Yeah, it looks like someone bought the Grant's place." She said just as Gracie started crying. "I will get her."

She walked over to the travel yard and picked up Gracie. The blue eyed blond two year old was their only child at the moment and spoiled by everyone.

"I think we should go meet the new neighbors." Jenna said to Ted. "We don't want them to think we are snobs or anything."

"Why would they think we are snobs?" He asked turning to face her and Gracie.

"If we don't meet them." She replied. "So, let's go introduce ourselves."

"Okay but I get to carry Gracie." He said taking Gracie from her.

"Fine. I will carry the cake." She said picking up the cake she had made earlier.

"Why do they get the cake?" He asked as they walked to the door of their house. He loved when his wife would bake and cook.

"Because it is the neighborly thing to do." Jenna said as they walked out of the house.

They walked over to the house next door. The couple looked like they were about Ted and Jenna's age and from everything it looked like they didn't have children.

"Hi, I'm Jenna DiBiase." Jenna said to the wife. "I live next door."

"Kate Hopkins." Kate said shaking Jenna's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Jenna replied. "This is my husband, Ted and our daughter, Gracie."

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied just as her husband came up. "This is my husband, Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." Jenna said shaking his hand. She couldn't get over how much Tyler looked like Ted. Both were blond and blue eyed and the same height.

"Nice to meet you too." Tyler replied. "And you are Ted DiBiase. You are a great wrestler."

"Thanks. This is our daughter, Gracie." Ted said pointing to Gracie.

"Well, hello, Gracie." Tyler said to her.

Gracie hid her face in Ted's shoulder as she was shy around strangers.

"Sorry, she is shy around strangers." Ted said to him.

"That's okay. I understand." Tyler said with a smile.

"Well, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. We will let you finish unpacking." Jenna said to them.

"Okay, I hope we can get together for dinner sometimes." Kate said to them.

"Maybe we can. Nice to meet you." Jenna said before she and Ted headed back to their house. Jenna still was shocked by how much Tyler was like Ted.

"They seemed nice." Ted said once they were inside the house. He put Gracie down and she ran over to her toys.

"They did. Tyler reminds me of you." Jenna said to him.

"He did look a little like me." He replied to her. "So, I have to leave tomorrow for work."

"I know. So, let's have a nice dinner with Gracie and then put her to bed and spend some time together." Jenna said kissing her husband.

"I like that idea." He said with a smile before kissing her back. Just as they were, the phone rang.

"Hello." Jenna said answering.

"Jenna, how are you girl?" Trice asked her best friend.

"I'm fine, you?" Jenna replied to her.

"Good. So, our hubbies leave tomorrow for a few days." Trice replied. She and Randy had gotten married six months earlier.

"Yeah, they do." Jenna said wondering what Trice was getting at.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could all go out tonight." Trice said.

"I don't know. I will have to find a sitter for Gracie." Jenna said. "Let me talk to Ted and I will call you back."

"Okay let me know." Trice said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ted asked walking into the kitchen holding Gracie.

"Trice. She wanted to know if you and I wanted to have dinner with her and Randy tonight." Jenna replied.

"Do you?" Ted asked.

"I wanted us to spend some time together as a family but it would be nice to go out alone." She said. "I don't know."

"How about we get my parents to watch Gracie and we go out with Trice and Randy and then we will come home and spend our time with Gracie." He said walking over to her. "Jenna, if you would rather we have our family time, I'm sure Trice and Randy will understand. I know they don't have children but they would understand."

"No, let's go out." Jenna said with a smile.

"Okay, I will call my parents." Ted said walking off but not before handing Gracie to Jenna.

His parents agreed to watch Gracie and then he and Jenna dropped her off and went to meet Trice and Randy. They never noticed the person watching them and following them.

"I will get what I want now that I know a little about them." The person said to themselves. "I have to plan perfectly to make sure everything works out."

They watched as Ted and Jenna had dinner with Trice and Randy. They knew it was going to be easy to gain the trust of Jenna and Ted. And once they had that, it would be easy to destroy their happy family and get what they wanted.

They watched as Ted and Jenna picked up Gracie from his parents and they watched them head home. Once the couple was home, the person went to their home and turned on the TV. While Ted and Jenna were out, they had installed cameras in their house to watch the couple. They wanted to know everything about them. It was now a waiting game to find the perfect moment.

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late update. My computer had a virus and I had to have my hard drive wiped.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxaxRockstar, gurl42069, and HardyGurl21 for the reviews!!

This is a sequel to Priceless Love. I hope you like it as much as you did it. Please Read A Perfect Priceless Christmas and A Priceless New Year both are one shots to compliment this and Priceless Love.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help on this story and idea.

Over the next week while Ted was gone, Jenna got to know Kate and Tyler. They both were nice and Jenna was still a little shocked at how much Tyler looked like Ted. They made plans for everyone to have dinner once Ted got back.

"So, they are coming here for dinner?" Ted asked her as they were in their bedroom.

"Yes. They both seem nice." Jenna replied. "And I thought it was a good idea to get to know our neighbors better."

"I get that." He replied. "But I was looking forward to spending time with you and Gracie."

"I know but we can spend time together over the next few days." She replied giving him her puppy face look.

"Okay." He said with a laugh before kissing her. "You win."

"Thank you. I knew there was reason I love you." She replied kissing him.

They got everything ready for the dinner. Ted wasn't sure about the neighbors. Both seemed nice but he thought something was off. He was doing this because of Jenna. They had lived in the neighborhood for six months and didn't really know anyone and she wanted to have friends in the neighborhood.

While they got thing ready for the dinner, the person was watching on the TV. They had watched Jenna over the last week. She was purely a mom and never did anything interesting. But it was by watching that they would learn about them and it would make it easier to gain their trust. The first one was Jenna because she was home more and the main obstacle in their quest.

"Ted, they are here." Jenna said as she walked to the door. "Kate, Tyler, I am glad you come."

"Thanks for the invite." Kate said to her. "It was nice of you."

"It's nothing. I want us to be good friends." Jenna replied as Ted came in with Gracie.

"Tyler, Kate, nice to see you." Ted said putting Gracie in the high chair.

"Nice to see you too." Kate replied.

"Well, let's eat." Jenna said.

They went into the dining room and had a nice dinner. After dinner, Jenna put Gracie down and joined the others in the living room. Tyler and Ted were talking about his match.

"So, Kate, how did you meet Tyler?" Jenna asked as they sat on the sofa having coffee.

"I bumped into him in the store and we just hit it off." Kate said looking at her husband and Ted. "How did you meet Ted?"

"Charity bachelor auction." Jenna said with a laugh. "I won him in the auction."

"Wow that is funny." Kate replied.

"But I knew he was the one on our fourth date." She said. "It took a little bit for us to get together but when we did, it was just meant to be."

"Did you guys have a rough start?" Kate asked.

"Yes. My ex made things difficult but we worked through everything." She replied.

"So, how long have you been married?" Kate asked.

"Over two years, we got married close to Christmas." Jenna replied.

"Gracie is two though, right?" Kate asked.

"Yes. We were married a few weeks after Gracie was born." She replied. "It was complicated."

"How so? If you want to talk about it." Kate asked. She wanted to know everything about Ted and Jenna. She felt it was important to know your neighbors.

"I don't mind. My ex made me think he was the father of Gracie but it turned out that Ted was." She said. "So, that was why we waited."

"Oh, your ex must be a jerk." Kate replied. "Why would he think you would believe that he was the father? Weren't you faithful to Ted?"

"My ex and I were still married and I didn't know it. He told me that he got the annulment but he didn't." She said. "So, he came over to talk to me and he ended up raping me."

"I'm sorry." Kate said. "I didn't know. Why would he do that?"

"He was obsessed with me and possessive too." She said. "But things worked out and now Ted and I have our beautiful little girl."

"It's horrible that he did that." Kate said looking at her watch. "It is getting late. Tyler, we should go."

"Okay." He said. "Ted, I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Me too." Ted replied.

Kate and Tyler left and it was just Ted and Jenna. He knew this was his chance to talk to Jenna about Kate and Tyler.

"Sweetheart, I am not sure about Kate and Tyler." He said as they were cleaning up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Something just doesn't seem right. Tyler looks a lot like me. We are both blond, blue eyed, muscular built. It is creepy." He said handing her the glasses.

"I think you are making too much out of this. They are nice." She replied. "What gives you the weird feeling?"

"Just how much he looks like me." He said.

"It is just a coincidence." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." He said wrapping his around her waist. He knew that she wasn't going to not get to know them. So, he would look out while he was home and make sure everything was okay. "Now, let's go spend time together you and me."

"I like that." She said pulling away and grabbing his hand.

They made their way upstairs to their bedroom and made love. The person watching the cameras hated that sight. They hated Jenna and Ted together. But they had to bide their time and gain their trust. Once they had that, it would be easy to get rid what was standing in their way.

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar, LivHardy, HardyGurl21, and gurl42069 for all the reviews!! You guys are awesome for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea for this chapter and Queenofyourworld for the awesome idea for this story. I couldn't have written it without you guys.**

**The next few days flew by when Ted was home. They spend some more time with Kate and Tyler and got to know them. Ted was still uneasy about them. But Jenna told him that they seemed nice and they should make an effort to be friends. When Ted was ready to go back on the road, he asked Jenna and Gracie to go with him. It was a chance for Gracie to get to know the other superstars.**

"**I am glad that Gracie and I came with you." Jenna said as they were in the locker room. Ted was getting ready for a match against Jack Swagger.**

"**I am glad you guys are here too. I let everyone know that Cena isn't allowed near you and Gracie." Ted said to her. John was still on RAW but he had left them alone for the last two years. But this was the first time, Ted had brought Jenna and Gracie with him.**

"**Good." She replied. She didn't want John anywhere near her or Gracie.**

"**Okay, ladies, I have to go." He said kissing Jenna and picking up Gracie. "Make sure you watch my match and see daddy kick a little butt."**

"**Love you, daddy." Gracie said hugging him.**

"**I love you, angel." He said handing her to Jenna. "See you both after my match."**

"**Be careful." Jenna said kissing him.**

**He soon headed to the ring and Jenna turned on the TV in the locker room so, Gracie could see it. Gracie was purely a daddy's girl and loved to watch him in matches. Jenna was getting things together for Gracie while she was watching the match. Ted was getting his butt kicked by Jack Swagger.**

"**I going to help my daddy." Gracie said to her bear, Beary, that Randy and Trice had gotten her. **

**She saw that her mom was turned in the other direction, so, she took off running with Beary in hand. She ran right toward the ramp that led to the ring. Jenna noticed that Gracie was gone a second after she was. She ran to the door and saw Gracie heading toward the ring. **

**While Jenna was running after Gracie, Ted won his match against Jack just as Gracie was at the top of the ramp. Ted saw her and then saw Jenna grab Gracie and hurry backstage. Ted just stood in the center of ring laughing that Gracie came out. The announcers noticed her but didn't say anything about her being there. Ted headed backstage and found Jenna in the locker room telling Gracie to not do that anymore.**

"**Graylin Alexia DiBiase, you are not to go anywhere without mommy, daddy or a grown up." Jenna said to her two year old.**

"**I wanna help daddy." Gracie said hugging Beary.**

"**I know, baby." Jenna said picking her up. "But it is dangerous to be without mommy and daddy."**

"**K." Gracie said hugging her mom just as Ted walked in. "Daddy!" She yelled running to him.**

"**Hey, angel. I saw you at the ramp." He said picking her up. "You know better than to run away from mommy."**

"**I wanna help you." She said hugging him.**

"**I know, angel, but you need to stay backstage at all times. I don't want you hurt." He said to her. "Okay?"**

"**K." She said. **

"**Alright. Let me shower and change and then we will go." He said putting Gracie down. He still couldn't believe that Gracie came out. It was really funny to him but he knew that Gracie might have gotten hurt.**

"**Miss Gracie, you are a funny girl." Randy said coming in and picking her up. He had seen Gracie at the top of the ramp. "What were you trying to do?"**

"**I wanna help daddy." Gracie said to him.**

"**I think you are a little young to wrestle." Trice said coming in behind him.**

"**I think she would make a great wrestler. It is in her blood." Randy said. "She would be a fourth generation superstar."**

"**I don't think so." Jenna said walking over. "But it will be up to Gracie when she is older. Now, what can we do for you?"**

"**We were hoping we could all go out." Trice said just as Ted came out.**

"**I think that is a great idea as long as you guys don't mind Gracie. We have no one to watch her here." He said to them.**

"**It is fine to bring her." Randy replied. "I always want to spend time with my number one girl."**

"**What? I thought I was your number one girl." Trice asked with a pout.**

"**Sorry, Gracie stole my heart when she was born." He said to his wife.**

"**I understand. Only with Gracie will I step aside." Trice said with a smile.**

"**Okay, enough of this, let's go." Ted said to them. **

**Soon, the whole group was heading to a restaurant for dinner. It was nice to be with friends and just hang out. They were having a nice time when John walked in with some friends. He noticed Jenna. He knew that he wasn't allowed to be near her so, they headed to a table on the other side of the restaurant.**

"**Jenna, John is here." Trice said to her best friend.**

"**I know." Jenna replied. "And he knows that he isn't allowed near me or Gracie. So, let's just ignore him."**

**They finished with dinner and headed back to the hotel. Gracie was tired and Jenna wanted to put her to bed. She was also uneasy about John. She knew that he wasn't allowed near them but that didn't mean that he wouldn't find a way around it.**

"**Jenna, are you okay?" Ted asked when she came back into the room after putting Gracie in the bedroom.**

"**Yeah. It was just weird seeing John." She said sitting down.**

"**I know but don't worry. He will not come near you and Gracie." He replied kissing her.**

"**Yeah. So, how long are Gracie and I here with you?" She asked him.**

"**I figure a few days." He said to her.**

"**Okay." She said kissing him.**

**While Jenna was enjoying the time with Gracie and Ted, the person watching them was in their house looking around. **

"**This is a nice picture of the family." They said looking at a picture of Ted, Jenna, and Gracie. It looked like it was taken a few weeks before at the zoo. "Oh, Jenna, you might have things perfectly now, but that will all change."**

**They proceeded to look through the house. They went into the master bedroom and looked around. They picked up photos of Ted and Jenna, picked up Jenna's perfume and looked in their closet. After the master bedroom, they went to the nursery. **

"**Oh, little Miss Gracie. You will soon be where you are supposed to be." They said holding a picture of her. They proceeded to take a picture of Gracie, then one of all three.**

**They continued to walk through house and looking around. They knew it was the best way to learn about them. Once they knew everything about them and had their trust, the next phase would be put in motion.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to LivHardy, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, and gurl42069 for the reviews on the last chapter

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help on this story.

The next few months flew by for everyone. Jenna and Ted got to know their neighbors a little more. Ted eventually thought that his feelings of uneasiness were really about John. He thought John was trying to break up their family.

"Ted, there is an ambulance at Kate and Tyler's." Jenna said when she looked out the window.

"What?" He asked walking over to it. He saw the ambulance going into their house. "I wonder what happen."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go see." She replied.

"You go and I will stay with Gracie." He said to her.

"Okay." She replied walking out. She walked over to the house. She saw the paramedics bring someone out on a gurney. When she saw Kate come out, she knew it was Tyler. "Kate, what happen?"

"He slipped while working in the garage." She said to her. "He broke his neck and died instantly."

"I'm so sorry." Jenna said hugging her. "If there is anything I can do, please tell me."

"Thanks." Kate replied. "I have to go to the hospital."

"Okay." Jenna said.

She watched Kate get into the ambulance. She was shocked that Tyler had died. She walked back to her house. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

"So, what is going on?" Ted asked when Jenna came back in.

"Tyler is dead. He slipped while in the garage and broke his neck." Jenna said slowly. She was in shock about this.

"What?" Ted asked with shock. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

"He is dead. Kate said he slipped." She replied. "I just can't believe this. It is unbelievable."

"I know. I feel bad for Kate." He said hugging his wife. He was sorry about this. He liked Tyler.

"We have to help her with things. We are her friends and neighbors." She said to him.

"You are right. We will help her." He replied.

The next few days, they both helped Kate deal with the funeral and everything else. They wanted to be good friends to her. They decided to invite her over for dinner to make her feel a little better.

"So, Kate, how are you really?" Jenna asked as they were in the kitchen.

"I'm okay." Kate replied. She looked around the kitchen and the living room where Ted was playing with Gracie.

"I hope you are going to stay even with thing like they are." Jenna said to her.

"I am going to stay. I am not leaving. I have too much here." She said looking at Ted and Gracie.

"Well, dinner is ready, let's eat." Jenna said walking to the dinning room. She told Ted to bring Gracie.

They all sat down to dinner and Kate watched Jenna and Ted. They were such a loving couple, it made her sick. He was supposed to be hers. They had gone to high school together but never really talked. She knew that they were meant to be. She spent years trying to find him so, they could be together. When she couldn't find him, she married Tyler who looked like him. When she managed to track him down in Tampa, he was married to Jenna and had Gracie.

"Kate, are you okay?" Jenna asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate said sweetly.

She had gained Jenna and Ted's trust over the last few months. She knew then it was time for the next step. She killed her husband and made it look like an accident. Now, she could use it to get Ted.

"Well, thank you for dinner but I should be going." Kate said to them.

"Okay. Come over anytime." Jenna said walking her to the door.

"I will." Kate replied walking out. She walked over to her house and went into the basement where she had her special room. It was where the TVS were that she used to watch Ted and Jenna. It was also the room she had decorated with photos and articles about Ted and his career. She watched Ted and Jenna on the TV.

"I think it is time for Gracie to have a bath and to bed." Jenna said to Gracie and Ted.

"I will go run the bath." Ted said walking upstairs to Gracie's bathroom.

"Gracie, let's go." Jenna said picking up her daughter and walking upstairs.

Jenna helped Gracie with her bath and then put her in her pajamas and put her to bed. Ted read her a story and kissed her goodnight. Jenna kissed her goodnight also. She then went downstairs where Ted had gone after kissing Gracie goodnight.

"Well, Gracie is all tucked in." Jenna said sitting down by him. "So, when do you leave again?"

"Not for a few days." He replied placing his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and got comfortable. "I love you, Jenna so much."

"I love you too." She replied kissing him.

Kate watched the lovely little couple on the TV. It made her sick that Jenna had what should be hers. But she knew that Jenna wouldn't have it for long. Once Kate put everything in motion, she would have the perfect family.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, gurl42069, I'mxAxRockstar, miamitravel, hardyrhodescenafan1, and LivHardy for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the idea for this story and the help.

"Ted, have you seen my necklace?" Jenna asked her husband as they were getting ready to go out with Randy and Trice.

"Which one?" He asked her coming into the room. She had tons of necklaces.

"The one with Gracie's birth stone in it." She replied looking in her jewelry box.

"No, I haven't seen it. When did you have it last?" He asked.

"I wore it a few days ago. But I put it back in my jewelry box." She said getting out another necklace.

"I'm sure it will turn up." He said helping her put on the other necklace.

"I hope so. I love that one because you gave it to me on my first mother's day." She replied before kissing him.

"I know. We will find it." He said. "Now, if we don't get going, we will be late."

"Yeah, let's go." She said walking out. His parents were watching Gracie for them.

Once they left, Kate came in their house. She began to do her normal routine. She went to the master bedroom and to Jenna's jewelry box. She already had taken the necklace with Gracie's birth stone. If she was going to be Gracie's new mommy, she would need the necklace.

"Let's see what else Jenna has." Kate said looking through it. "I know she is wearing her wedding ring. She never takes it off. But this is a nice ring." She said holding up the sapphire ring.

She then moved to Jenna's closet. She looked through the clothes. Jenna did have good taste but she was a little girly for Kate. She then moved to where Jenna's perfume was. She saw that Jenna had a bottle that was half full and a new bottle.

"Rich Bitch. Does she need two bottles of Chanel?" She asked herself as she took one. She then moved to Ted's closet. "Here is what I want." She said taking one of his shirts. "Now, I will always have something of his." She also took his watch from the table.

She then went to Gracie's room. It was purely a little girl's room. It was decorated in pink and white.

"They spoil that little girl." She said out loud. She looked around the room and saw that Gracie had everything a two year old would want. She took one of the stuff animals that were in the room. "Now, I have something of each of them."

She quickly left the house but not before setting the alarm back. She had watched Jenna put in the code and that was how she knew it. She made it a point to go into their house whenever they were both gone.

"So, is your neighbor okay?" Trice asked Jenna as they were sitting at the table in the restaurant.

"Yeah, she is doing as well as she can be." Jenna replied as the two girl talked.

"So, do you still have the uneasy feeling about your neighbor?" Randy asked Ted.

"I do a little but I think it is because I think that John is going to try and break apart my family." Ted replied.

"I am sure that John will stay away from you and your family." Randy said to him.

"I hope so." He said. "I really do."

They continued to talk and enjoy their adult time as Jenna called it. It was nice to be with their friends. Soon they were on their way to pick up Gracie from Ted's parents.

"That was fun tonight." Jenna said as they were getting ready for bed. Gracie was sleeping.

"It was." He said changing clothes. "Have you seen my watch?"

"It was on the table." She said coming out of the bathroom.

"I can't find it." He said looking on the table.

"It was there." She said coming over to look. "Maybe it was moved. Gracie could have moved it."

"Yeah. I will check her room tomorrow." He replied. Gracie had begun taking things and hiding them recently.

"My ring is gone." Jenna said as she was putting her necklace and bracelet in her jewelry box.

"Which one?" He asked her.

"The sapphire that my mom gave me." She replied. "It was here."

"Maybe Gracie took it." He replied.

"I am going to have to talk to our daughter about taking things." Jenna said with a laugh. Both just assumed that Gracie took them.

"She is just a baby and it is just a phase." He said to his wife.

"I know. I wasn't going to yell or anything." She replied with a smile. "It is just weird that things are disappearing from our house."

"Yeah." He replied. "Let's deal with it tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Me too." She replied getting into bed. "Night."

"Night." He said kissing her.

Both never would have guessed that their neighbor was the one taking their stuff and watching them.

"I can't believe he is with her." Kate said to herself. "She is not for him. I am so much better. Let's see what my future daughter is doing."

She went to the camera that was in Gracie's room. She saw the little angel sleeping.

"Well, I don't have to check up on her." Kate said looking at the ones on Ted and Jenna. "Since everyone is asleep, I can stop watching and add to my collection."

She walked to the other side of the room and put what she had taken with the others. She had made it a point to take something each time she went into their house. She had a plan and now she just had to put in play.

Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, Scarlett Boots, gurl42069, hardyrhodescenafan1, and Liv Hardy for the reviews on the last chapters. And thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please take the time to review it. I would very much appreciate it.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the idea on this story.

"Kate, I am glad you could come for lunch." Jenna said to her.

"It's not a problem. Thanks for inviting me." Kate replied entering. She noticed that Ted wasn't there. "Where is your husband?"

"He and a friend are having a guy day, whatever that means." Jenna said with a laugh. "So, I thought I would invite you over for lunch. My friend Trice had a doctor's appointment."

"I appreciate that you invited me." Kate said. "Is Gracie here?"

"Yes. She is napping at the moment." Jenna replied.

"Oh, do you mind if I go see her?" She asked.

"No, I guess not." Jenna replied.

"Thanks, I just want to see someone so sweet." She said walking upstairs. She made her way into the nursery. Gracie looked like an angel sleeping. "My sweet Gracie. Soon, you will be with me, your new mommy. You won't remember Jenna. You will be my little girl."

After talking to Gracie, Kate came back downstairs. She didn't want to give Jenna any reason to doubt her. She had her trust and now it was going to be easier to get Ted away from her.

"She really is a little angel." Kate said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks. She is the best thing in our life." Jenna replied. "So, I noticed you haven't been leaving your house, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have been working out of the house. It is just easier." Kate replied.

"Oh, okay." She replied placing the lunch on the table.

They had a nice lunch and talked about different things. Just as they were finished with lunch, Ted came home.

"Sweetheart, I'm home." He said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Jenna said kissing him hello. "How was the guy time?"

"Fine. Randy and I played golf and had some drinks." He said with a laugh. He then saw Kate. "Hey, Kate."

"Ted." She replied with a smile. She hated to see him and Jenna being so lovey to each other.

"So, where is my girl?" Ted said to Jenna.

"She is sleeping." Jenna replied just as the phone rang. It was her friend, Sarah.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked when Jenna came back into the room.

"Yeah, that was Sarah. She is struck at the mall with a dead battery and she can't get in touch with her boyfriend. So, she was wondering if I could come." She said to him.

"Yeah, go help Sarah. I will be fine." Ted said to her. "Love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him. She got her car keys and headed out.

"So, we are all alone now." Kate said walking over to him. "You know, I have always thought you were handsome."

"Kate, you don't know what you are saying." Ted said trying to diffuse the situation.

"I do. You are so sweet and loving. Jenna is a lucky girl." She said getting closer to him. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be without her?"

"No. I love Jenna and she will always be the woman for me." He said walking away.

"She will never know if we are together this once." She said walking over to him. "I will never tell her. Don't you want to be with someone other than your wife, just once." She said before kissing him.

"Stop." He said pushing her off. "I know you miss your husband but I love my wife and would never cheat on her."

"I'm sorry." Kate said as she started crying. She had to make him think she was sorry. "I just miss Tyler. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You just look so much like him."

"I know that. But Kate, I love Jenna and I would never cheat on her. I think you should leave." He said to her.

"Yeah, I should." She replied walking toward the door. "I really am sorry."

"Fine." He said closing the door behind her. He couldn't believe that she thought he would cheat on Jenna. He figured it was just because she was missing her husband. He would tell Jenna when she got home what happen. They didn't have any secrets.

Jenna arrived home about twenty minutes later. She walked in and found Ted playing with Gracie in the living room.

"Hey, did you help Sarah?" He asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, I dropped her home." Jenna replied sitting down by them. "So, did Kate leave?"

"Yes and we need to talk about that." He said.

"Okay." Jenna replied. "What about it?"

"She came on to me as soon as you left." He said to her.

"What? She came on to you?" She asked him shocked that Kate would do that.

"Yes. She said that you would never know." He said. "I told her that I loved you and would never cheat. She said she was just missing Tyler and I looked like him. She apologized and then she left."

"I will talk to her tomorrow and tell her it is unacceptable for her to come on to my husband." Jenna replied. "I can't believe she would do that."

"I was shocked. Jenna, you know I would never cheat on you." He said to her.

"I know. We trust each other and we know that." She replied kissing him. "I love you and I am glad that you told me about Kate."

"I always will be honest with you." He said kissing her back just as Gracie came up and sat in his lap. "I love both my girls."

"We love you, too. Don't we Gracie?" Jenna asked their daughter.

"Yes. I love daddy." Gracie said hugging him.

"What about mommy?" Jenna asked her.

"I love mommy." Gracie said hugging Jenna.

"Good. Because we love you baby." Jenna replied.

While they were having their family moment, Kate was watching. It made her sick to watch the happy family. She then remembered that Jenna had mentioned that her ex husband had made things difficult for them. Kate wondered if he still loved Jenna and would want to help break apart that happy family. She vowed to get his name out of Jenna and look him up. She turned back to watch the TV and the happy family.

"You are happy for now and it won't last. I will make sure of that." She said out loud.

Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Liv Hardy, hardyrhodescenafan1, miamitravel, Scarlett Boots, Hardy Gurl21, RKOsgirl92, and Queenofyourworld for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!! Everyone who reads this, please review!! I want to know what you think.

This is a sequel to Priceless Love. I hope you enjoy it as much as Priceless Love.

The next day Jenna decided to talk to Kate about what happen. She wanted to make sure that Kate knew it was not okay to come on to her husband.

"Jenna, how can I help you?" Kate asked when Jenna knocked on her door.

"I think we need to talk." Jenna said coming in. Gracie was spending the day with Ted for some father/daughter time.

"I guess Ted told you about yesterday." Kate replied knowing he did.

"Yes. Kate it is not okay to come on to my husband." Jenna said to her.

"I know and I am very sorry. I was just missing Tyler and Ted looks like him." Kate said sweetly. "I am very sorry."

"I accept your apology." Jenna said. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Jenna, I am sorry." Kate said again.

"Okay." Jenna said walking to the door. "Kate, I want us to be friends, but you can't come on to my husband anymore."

"Okay." She replied.

Jenna left Kate's and headed to see her parents. They had something for Gracie. Jenna was still a little uneasy about Kate. Something was off especially since Kate had hit on her husband. She called Trice and talked to her about it. Trice said she would look into things.

While Jenna was at her parents, Kate was looking around their house. She wanted to find out the name of Jenna's ex. She looked around the master bedroom and found nothing. She then went to the attic. She looked through some of the boxes and found some photos of Jenna with John Cena. She recognized him from RAW. She wondered if he was Jenna's ex. She looked further and found some papers about an annulment. She looked at the names and realized that John was in fact Jenna's ex. She decided to call him and see if he was still in love with Jenna. She went through Jenna's address book and found his name. She wrote it down and decided to call him once she was home. She got out of the house just as Ted and Gracie were coming in.

Once she was home, she dialed John's number. She left a message for him to call her and she explained what she wanted also. She was shocked when he called back a little while later.

"Hello." She said when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, is this Kate Hopkins?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"This is John Cena, you called me." He said.

"Yes. I was hoping we could meet." She said to him. "I wanted to talk to you about Jenna DiBiase."

"What about Jenna?" He asked.

"Can we meet?" She asked.

"Yes. How about the Connor Street Diner?" He asked her.

"Okay. Twenty minutes." She said.

"Twenty minutes." He said hanging up. He wondered what this girl wanted. She said something about Jenna and Ted.

They meet up at the diner and sat down to talk.

"I wanted to see if you were still in love with Jenna." She said to him.

"Why do you want to know if I still love Jenna?" He asked her.

"Because I want Ted and I was thinking that we could work together to break them up." She replied.

"You want to break them up?" He asked her. "I don't think you can. They are somewhat unbreakable."

"Oh, you don't know me." She said with a smile. "I know given the chance I can break them up."

"How?" He asked.

"I have installed cameras in their house to watch them and I have taken things from their house." She replied. "I have their trust and now all I have to do is use that to my advantage."

"Yeah, good luck with that." He said getting up. "I won't help you. I have hurt Jenna enough and I won't do it." He walked out without giving her a chance to say anything.

"Damn." She said to herself. "I hope he doesn't tell them. But if he does, he will be the perfect person to blame everything on."

She left and headed home. She hoped that John wouldn't say anything about the plan. But in the off chance he did, she began to make plans to fame him for everything. She would convince them that John was the one stalking them.

After he left the diner, John called Jenna from a different number. He just hoped that she would listen to him about Kate.

"Hello." Jenna said picking her cell phone. She was on her way home from her parents.

"Jenna, its John. Please don't hang up." He said to her.

"What do you want John?" She asked him.

"I just had lunch with your neighbor, Kate." He said.

"Why were you having lunch with Kate?" She asked him shocked. She didn't even know they knew each other.

"She called and invited me to lunch. She is planning on trying to break you and Ted up." He said hoping she would believe him.

"What?" She asked not believing him.

"She installed cameras in your house and she has been watching you and Ted." He replied. "Jenna, she has been in your house when you are not there."

"John, why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Why are you saying this?"

"Jenna, I am trying to help you. I hurt you and I want to make up for it." He replied to her. "Please say you believe me."

"John, I don't believe you. Kate might be a little weird but I don't think she is watching us." Jenna said. "Please just leave us alone." She hung up before he could say anything else.

He knew that the chance of Jenna believing him were slim. He only hoped that once he told Ted, he would believe him. John was worried about what Kate was going to do. But he knew that because of what happen, Ted and Jenna wouldn't believe him. But he had to try. He called Ted next.

"Hello." Ted said picking up his cell phone.

"Ted, its John. Please don't hang up on me." He said to him.

"What do you want John?" Ted asked him.

"I had lunch with your neighbor Kate. She is planning to try to break you and Jenna up." He said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked.

"She has cameras in your house and she has been watching you." He said hoping he would believe him. "She has been in your house when you are gone."

"Why would she do that?" Ted asked.

"She wants you." John replied.

"John, you will say and do anything to get Jenna." Ted said. "Stay away from us. You know you have to."

"Ted, I am not making this up. I am worried about what Kate will do." John said.

"I will handle my family. You leave us alone." Ted said hanging up.

"Damn." John said out loud to himself. "If they won't believe, then I will call Kate and tell her I want to help her. But I will stop her from hurting Jenna."

After hanging up with Ted, John called Kate and told her he changed his mind and he wanted to help her. He told her that he wanted Jenna back. They agreed to work together to break them up. But John was going to make sure that Kate didn't hurt Jenna.

"John called me today." Jenna said as she and Ted were making dinner.

"He called me too." Ted replied. "Let me guess, he told you that Kate was trying to break us up."

"Yeah, that is what he said." She replied. "Do you believe him?"

"No. John will do anything to get what he wants and it is obvious that he wants you again." Ted said to her. "Just make sure he doesn't come near you or Gracie."

"I will." Jenna replied.

Kate hadn't heard what they said because they had talked very quietly. She was glad that John was going to help her. Once he had Jenna, she would have Ted. She would kill Jenna if she had too but she hoped that John would convince Jenna to be with him again.

Please Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Scarlett Boots, Queenofyourworld, HardyGurl21, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, and Liv Hardy for the reviews on the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who is reading this, please review.

A Special thanks to Queenofyourworld and Liv Hardy for the help on this.

This is the sequel of Priceless Love. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did Priceless Love.

The next few days, Jenna didn't talk to Kate much. She was busy with Gracie and she kept thinking about what John had said. She knew that he would say anything to get her back but something told her that maybe he was right. Trice was still getting information on Kate. Jenna wasn't expecting Kate to come and visit her.

"Kate, what can I do for you?" Jenna asked her.

"I was hoping that maybe you wanted to go shopping with me?" Kate asked.

"I wish I could but Gracie and I have mommy and me." Jenna replied. Ted was playing golf with Randy. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure. Call me." Kate said.

"I will." Jenna said opening the door to let Kate leave.

Kate headed to her house. She called John and told him that they had to meet. She wanted to talk about what they could do to break up Ted and Jenna.

While Kate was getting things together to break up Ted and Jenna, Jenna was meeting Trice to talk about things.

"So, what's up?" Jenna asked when she and Gracie met Trice at the restaurant.

"I wanted to let you know that I have found nothing on Kate Hopkins." Trice said as they ordered. "It is like Kate Hopkins just appeared about one year ago. I have found only information for the last year."

"That is weird." Jenna said as she fed Gracie. "Are you going to continue to look?"

"Yes. I will see what else I can find." Trice said as they ate lunch.

"John called me and Ted the other day." Jenna said.

"What about?" Trice asked.

"He said he had lunch with Kate and she is trying to break me and Ted up." She replied. "He said she has cameras in our house and has been in our house when we weren't there."

"That sounds like something he would do. He is the crazy one."

"I know it does but do you think he could be right?"

"No, I don't think she seems like that."

"Yeah. Just tell me if you have anything."

"I will." Trice said smiling at Gracie, who was playing in her food.

"Gracie, don't play with your food." Jenna said cleaning her up. "Trice, thanks for looking into everything for me."

"Not a problem for my bestie." She said as the waiter brought the check.

While they were having lunch, Kate was talking to John about the plan. She wanted to make sure that he was on board.

"So, John, are you sure you want to help me?" Kate asked him. "I don't want you to go and tell Jenna."

"I told Jenna and Ted but they didn't believe me." He said. "So, I decided to help you break them up. I want Jenna and Gracie."

"Jenna you can have but I kind of wanted Gracie." She said to him.

"No, I get Jenna and Gracie or no deal." He said to her.

"Okay. You can have Gracie but I'm sure Ted and I will want her on the weekend." She said.

"Okay." John replied thinking that this woman was crazy. He was only doing this to make sure that Jenna was not hurt.

"So, I was thinking that you could pose as my new boyfriend." She replied. "That way you get around whatever said you couldn't be near Jenna."

"I don't think that would work but you can try it." He replied. "But I am not allowed near Jenna or Gracie."

"I think we can get around that." She said kissing him. "All you have to do is play my new boyfriend."

"Okay." He said pulling away. "I should get going."

"Not yet." She said pulling him to her and kissing him. "I want you now. We need to start playing up the boyfriend thing."

"This isn't part of our deal." He said pulling away from her.

"Oh, but it is. If you don't do what I want, I will make sure that Ted and Jenna think you are behind everything." She said kissing him.

They were soon in her bed. Even though it had only been a little over a month since her husband "accident", she didn't care. She only married him because he looked like Ted. Once she found the real Ted DiBiase, she didn't need Tyler anymore. So, it wasn't like she was being disrespectful or anything.

After he left, Kate went to watch the cameras. She wanted to know what was up with Ted and Jenna.

"So, how was golf today?" Jenna asked Ted as they were sitting at the dinner table. "Gracie, don't play with your food."

"Good. I won." He said smiling at Gracie, who was playing with her mashed potatoes.

"Great. Kate came over and invited me to lunch." She replied.

"Did you go?" He asked knowing that Jenna had begun to question Kate's behavior.

"No. I told her I had mommy and me." She replied. "Then I had lunch with Trice. I told her to call me later and then we could go."

"Was mommy and me fun?" He asked.

"It was. Gracie is the star." Jenna said with a smile to her daughter. "Gracie, stop playing with your potatoes."

"Sorry." Gracie said stopping.

"That's okay, baby." Jenna said wiping Gracie's hands.

"So, Gracie, how about you and me spend some time together tomorrow?" Ted asked his daughter.

"Yay!!" She said clapping.

"Okay, angel, it's you and me." He said picking her up. "I will give her a bath tonight." He said to Jenna.

"Okay. I will clean up here and then come and help you tuck her in." Jenna replied.

"Sounds good." He said kissing Jenna. "Say, sounds good, mommy." He said to Gracie.

"Good mommy." She replied.

"Okay, upstairs we go." He said with a laugh taking her upstairs.

Jenna laughed as they went upstairs. She was so glad that Ted was such a great dad to Gracie and Gracie was a pure daddy's girl. Sometimes Jenna was sure that she loved Ted more.

Kate watched with jealousy as Ted spent his time with Gracie and Jenna. She hated that he had a family with Jenna. She wished that she had tracked him down sooner but it wasn't until she saw RAW one night did she realize where he was. She looked him up on the internet and found out that he lived in Tampa with his wife and daughter. She wasn't expecting that but once she found him, she married Tyler and convinced him to move to Tampa. She managed to get Ted's address and learned that the house next door to him was empty. Once that was done, she plotted to get close to him. Now her plan was moving along and she had John to help make sure that Jenna was out of the way.

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HardyGurl21, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar, and JenniferRayne for the reviews on the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I so appreciate it. Please everyone review!!

**The next few days, Kate watched Jenna, Ted and Gracie. She hated that she had to watch them be a happy family but she wanted to know more about their life. She was ready to introduce John as her new boyfriend to them. It had been two months since Tyler's death and she was ready to show everyone that she had moved on. She went to see Jenna about meeting for dinner.**

"**Kate, what can I do for you?" Jenna asked her. She was on her own since Ted was on the road.**

"**I wanted to know if you and Ted wanted to have dinner with me and my new boyfriend." Kate asked her.**

"**New boyfriend?" Jenna asked shocked that she was dating already.**

"**Yes, I have started seeing someone." She replied. "I would love for you and Ted to meet him."**

"**I will talk to Ted and see." Jenna replied to her. "I will let you know."**

"**Okay, sounds good." Kate said leaving.**

**Once Kate left, Jenna called Trice to see if she had found anything.**

"**I'm sorry, Jenna. I can't find anything on Kate Hopkins." Trice said over the phone to Jenna.**

"**That is weird." Jenna replied to her.**

"**It is Jenna but I can't find anything." She said. "I will keep trying to find something."**

"**Thanks Trice. Something just seems off." Jenna replied. **

"**Not a problem. You know we miss you here at the foundation." Trice said to her.**

"**I know. But I am enjoying being a stay at home mom." Jenna replied. She quit the foundation two months after Gracie was born. She wanted to stay at home with her and Ted was all for her doing so.**

"**I know. So, are you and Ted trying to have another baby?" Trice asked.**

"**We are actually." Jenna said revealing that to her. "But so far nothing, it will just take time."**

"**Yeah, it isn't easy with him traveling." She said to her.**

"**I know. But we will have another baby when the time is right." Jenna replied.**

"**Yeah. Well, I have to go. Call me." Trice said.**

"**I will and thanks again." Jenna said hanging up. She went to get Gracie for her doctor's appointment. "Okay, Miss Gracie, you have a doctor's appointment."**

"**No. I want daddy." She said putting her thumb in her mouth.**

"**Angel, daddy won't be back until tomorrow." Jenna said. "You have to go see Dr. Bartoli today."**

"**Okay, mommy." Gracie said as Jenna picked her up.**

"**Alright, if you are a good girl for the doctor, you can have one thing from the toy store or you can have ice cream." Jenna said to her. She and Ted always told Gracie that when she had a doctor's appointment.**

"**Toy store." Gracie said as they headed to Jenna's SUV.**

"**Alright, so, doctor's, lunch and then the toy store." Jenna said putting Gracie in her car seat.**

**They headed to the doctor's. Gracie got a clean bill of health. Dr. Bartoli said that Gracie was very healthy and had no problems. After the doctor's, they went to McDonalds for lunch and then to Toys "R" Us. Gracie picked out a new outfit for her Barbie. After the toy store, they headed home. They never noticed the car following them.**

"**Alright, Miss Gracie, you were a very good girl today." Jenna whispered as she put her in the crib. Gracie had fallen asleep on the drive home.**

**Once Gracie was sleeping, Jenna went to the laundry room to do some laundry. While she was doing it, Kate was watching the videos. She just watched Jenna do everyday housework.**

"**God, this girl has a boring life. How does she do the housewife thing?" Kate asked herself as she watched. "I would go crazy."**

**Kate watched Jenna everyday and all she saw her doing was housework and taking care of Gracie. She couldn't believe that someone would choose that. It had to be so boring. The only thing she found interesting was when Ted was home. Just as she was watching, her phone rang. It was John.**

"**Hey, are you on your way back already?" She asked him.**

"**Yes. Ted is on the same flight." John said. "We get in at 4."**

"**Alright." Kate said hanging up. She decided to call Jenna to see if they could have dinner that night.**

"**Hello." Jenna said answering her phone.**

"**Jenna, its Kate." She said.**

"**Hey, Kate." Jenna replied. "What can I do for you?"**

"**I was hoping that you and Ted were free for dinner tonight." Kate said.**

"**Ted doesn't get home until tomorrow." Jenna replied to her.**

"**Oh, okay. Well maybe then." Kate said shocked that Jenna didn't know that Ted was coming home.**

"**Yeah, call me." Jenna said.**

"**I will. Bye, Jenna." Kate said hanging up.**

**After Kate hung up, Jenna heard Gracie wake up. She went upstairs and picked her up. She brought her downstairs and put in her in the high chair. She began making some cookies. She never saw Ted come in. He came up behind Jenna.**

"**Hey, my beautiful cookie maker." He said kissing her. **

"**Hey, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Jenna said kissing her husband. She was surprised to see him.**

"**I took an earlier flight because I missed my girls." He said walking over and picking up Gracie. He tickled her like she liked.**

"**Daddy." She giggled as he did. "Missed you."**

"**I missed you too, baby." He said hugging her. "Where you good for mommy?"**

"**She was a very good girl." Jenna replied.**

"**Good." He said.**

**While Ted and Jenna were catching up and spending time with Gracie, Kate was watching and soon John was too.**

"**Okay, I think we will have the dinner tomorrow." Kate said to him.**

"**Alright but I am not suppose to be near Jenna." He replied to her.**

"**Yeah, but you aren't stalking her, you are having dinner with her, her husband and your new girlfriend." Kate said to him. "And you know you have to go."**

"**I know." He said to her. **

"**Good. Now, let's do something else while little Miss boring is with her family." Kate said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She didn't want to watch anymore of Jenna and her boring life.**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, Scarlett Boots, HardyGurl21, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar, Liv Hardy, JenniferRayne, miamitravel and gurl 42069 for all the reviews on this story so far. You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please Review and let me know what you think so far.

This is a sequel to Priceless Love. I hope you like it as much as you did Priceless Love.

The next day, Ted and Jenna made plans with Kate to meet her new guy. She just wouldn't leave them alone until they agreed. They finally agreed only to get her to leave them alone.

"I wonder who her new guy is." Jenna said as they were getting dressed. Her parents were watching Gracie for them.

"I don't know. I am shocked she is dating so soon after Tyler." Ted replied.

"I was too but I guess some people want to move on quickly." She replied back. "Well, I am ready."

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said walking over to his wife. He kissed her gently. "Now, we should go."

"Yes, we should." She replied walking out of the room with him.

They were soon on their way to the restaurant. They weren't really looking forward to this but it was the only way to get Kate to stop calling them about going out. Jenna wondered who Kate was dating now. She thought it was too soon after Tyler but she figured people grieve in their own way. They arrived at the restaurant and found that Kate wasn't there yet. They took their table and ordered drinks.

"I figured she would be here first." Jenna said as they waited.

"Yeah, I guess she wants to make a big entrance with her new guy." Ted said as the waiter brought their drinks.

It was then that they saw Kate enter and with her was John, which shocked both Ted and Jenna. They watched in shock as Kate and John walked over to the table.

"Ted, Jenna, this is my new guy, John Cena." Kate said introducing them.

"We know who he is." Ted replied. "And he has to stay away from Jenna. So, we will be leaving."

"Please stay and have dinner with us. He isn't going to hurt her. He is with me now." Kate said hoping they would stay.

"Jenna, do you want to stay or leave?" Ted asked his wife.

"I guess we can stay as long he stays on that side of the table." Jenna said. She was still uneasy about John because of everything he did to her. She hadn't been able to forgive him for causing her miscarriage when they were married, tampering with the DNA test and almost killing Gracie when she took that fall.

"Good." Kate said sitting down across from Jenna.

"Jenna, Ted, I would like to put what happen behind us. I have moved on and I am happy with Kate." John said to them. "I wish you guys nothing but happiness."

"I am not sure I believe that." Ted said to him.

"It is true. I want to move on and I am." John said hoping that Kate was buying that he was helping her and that Jenna and Ted were buying that he had moved on. He hadn't really moved on because he still wanted Jenna but he realized that she was happy and he would never get her back.

"Fine. Let's just have dinner." Jenna said to them.

"Great." Kate replied seeing the effect that John had on Ted and Jenna.

They had dinner and talked but it wasn't comfortable for John, Ted or Jenna. John wanted to tell Jenna and Ted everything but he knew if he did, they wouldn't believe him and Kate would blame him for everything. He didn't know how he was going to convince them about Kate. He realized that Kate was dangerous and that was why he told her he was going to help her. But he wasn't, his only reason was to make sure that Jenna and Gracie were not hurt.

After dinner, Ted and Jenna left and headed to pick up Gracie. Both were still shocked that John was Kate's new boyfriend. Jenna's mind went back to what John had said when he called her.

"Ted, it is weird that John is Kate's new boyfriend not long after he called and told us she was watching us." Jenna said as they drove to her parents' house.

"It is. I think John is up to something." Ted replied as they drove up to the gate at Jenna's parents.

"Do you think he is using Kate?" Jenna asked as they got out of the car.

"I do. John is using her to get close to you again." He said as they walked to the front door. "I want you to be careful until I can maybe figure out what he is up too."

"Okay." She replied opening the door.

They picked up Gracie and headed home. Kate was already at her house with John and they were getting ready to watch Ted and Jenna and hear what they say. They watched Ted and Jenna put Gracie down and then headed to their room.

"You really think that John is using Kate to get close to us?" Jenna asked Ted as they were getting ready for bed.

"I do. Something is off and I want you to be careful." He said to her.

"Yeah, I agree something is off but I am not sure it is with John." She replied as they got into bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I am not sure it is John." She replied. "Something is off with Kate. And I don't know what."

"Do you think she is helping John?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so but something is off." Jenna replied.

"Let's just keep our guard up and we will see what happens. That is really all we can do right now." He said before kissing her goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him back. "Hey, we are supposed to be baby making." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." He said back with a smile.

"Yeah, you better not forget." She said to him as they started to make love.

It was then that Kate turned off the TV. She didn't want to see that and now she knew that they were trying to have another baby. She couldn't allow Jenna to get pregnant by Ted again. So, she had to come up with a plan to make sure that didn't happen.

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Scarlett Boots, HardyGurl21, hardyrhodescenafan1, and I'mxAxRockstar for all the reviews on the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you like it.**

**Ted left a few days later to head back on the road. Jenna was still was shocked that Kate was dating John. Just knowing he was close made her uncomfortable. What he had done when they were together and after they broke up was in her mind. She tried to put everything out of her mind as she started with her normal routine. But it was hard to do. She got Gracie up and dressed and then they headed to mommy and me. While they were there, Trice called and left her a message on her phone. She had found some things out about Kate. **

**After mommy and me, Jenna and Gracie headed to the park and then home for lunch. Once they were home and had lunch, Jenna put Gracie down for a nap and then called Trice back.**

"**Jenna, I am glad you called me." Trice said when she picked up the phone.**

"**Sorry, I missed your call. Gracie and I were in mommy and me." Jenna replied to her. "What did you find out?"**

"**I researched Kate Hopkins and everything she told you." Trice said. "She really did just appear a year ago. Before that, Kate Hopkins didn't exist. There is no record of her at all."**

"**How can that be?" Jenna asked. "Do you think she changed her name?"**

"**I think so. I researched her some more and before she was Kate Hopkins, she was Julie Whitten." **

"**Julie Whitten?" **

"**Yes, Julie Whitten. Julie Whitten was her name for three years." Trice replied. "That is all I have right now."**

"**Is Julie Whitten her actual name?" Jenna asked her.**

"**I'm not sure yet. I am still looking into it." Trice replied.**

"**Okay. Let me know when you have everything on her." She said. "I told you she was dating John, right?"**

"**Yes, you did. Do you think he is using her or is she using him for something?"**

"**I don't know. I think maybe a little of both. Something is just off and I have no idea what it is."**

"**Just watch your back and be careful."**

"**I will. Talk to you later." **

"**Bye." Trice said hanging up. She hoped that she could find everything she needed to help with Jenna's questions.**

**After hanging up with Trice, Jenna checked on Gracie. She was sleeping peacefully. She then headed to the computer because she knew that Ted would be on soon. It was something they often did, talk over the IM. When she logged in, she saw Ted already on.**

_**AwesomeMom: Hey, what are you doing?**_

_**#1Daddy: Just hanging out with Randy**_

_**AwesomeMom: Trice found some information about Kate**_

_**#1Daddy: What info?**_

_**AwesomeMom: Her name was Julie Whitten before it was Kate Hopkins.**_

_**#1Daddy: I don't understand**_

_**AwesomeMom: She has only been Kate Hopkins for a year. Before this, Kate Hopkins didn't exist.**_

_**#1Daddy: So, she changed her name?**_

_**AwesomeMom: Yes. Trice is still looking into more on her past.**_

_**#1Daddy: Ok. Let me know what Trice finds out.**_

_**AwesomeMom: I will**_

_**#1Daddy: So, how is my girl?**_

_**AwesomeMom: She is fine. She is napping at the moment. We had a busy day with mommy and me.**_

_**#1Daddy: U know, I have always wondered why there is no daddy and me class. I am just important.**_

_**AwesomeMom: LOL. I think that most people assume that the mommy is the one who will come with the baby. But there are some daddies in the group.**_

_**#1Daddy: Good. Because next time I am home and she has a mommy and me class, I want to go.**_

_**AwesomeMom: I am sure she would love that. You know you are her favorite parent.**_

_**#1Daddy: She loves you 2.**_

_**AwesomeMom: I know she does. But she is a daddy's little girl.**_

_**#1Daddy: Of course. But she is mommy's little angel too.**_

_**AwesomeMom: I know. So, when are you coming home?**_

_**#1Daddy: Hopefully in three days.**_

_**AwesomeMom: Good. I miss you and so does Gracie.**_

_**#1Daddy: I miss you guys too. I hate to go but we are getting ready to train.**_

_**AwesomeMom: Ok. I love you.**_

_**#1Daddy: I love you too and I will see you both in few days. Give my girl a big kiss and hug from daddy and tell her I love her.**_

_**AwesomeMom: I will. Have a great training session.**_

_**#1Daddy: I will bye, sweetheart.**_

_**AwesomeMom: Bye.**_

**After getting off the computer, Jenna heard Gracie upstairs. She knew she was ready for her afternoon snack. She walked upstairs and thought she was saw a red light in the corner of the hallway, but she just thought that she was paranoid because of what Trice found out. She got Gracie and walked downstairs.**

"**Here you go my angel." Jenna said placing some apple slices and a cup of juice in front of her.**

"**I miss daddy." Gracie said before picking up an apple slice.**

"**I know, baby. Daddy will be home in a few days." She replied just as the doorbell rang. "Stay here while mommy answers the door."**

"**K." Gracie replied.**

**Jenna walked to the door and found Kate standing there. **

"**Kate, what can I do for you?" Jenna asked her.**

"**I was hoping we could talk." Kate said.**

"**Okay." Jenna said letting her in. "What about?"**

"**I wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with me dating John." Kate said as they walked to the kitchen. Kate looked at Gracie having her snack.**

"**If you want to date John, I don't have a problem with that." Jenna said. "But we can't have dinner with you and him. He isn't allowed near me and Gracie. I hope you understand that."**

"**What happen with you and John?" Kate asked.**

"**I would prefer not to talk about it. Let's just say that things didn't end well." Jenna said.**

"**Alright. I have to go. I will see you later." She said walking to the door. Kate realized that she had to figure out what happen with John and maybe she could use it to her advantage when framing him for what she was going to. She had made up her mind that she was going to take what was hers when the time was right.**

"**Okay." Jenna said showing her out. After Kate left, Jenna walked back to the kitchen. "So, Miss Gracie, how would you like to go and visit grammy and popi?"**

"**Yay!!" Gracie said clapping her hands. Grammy and Popi were what Gracie called Jenna's parents.**

"**Okay, finished your snack and then we will go." Jenna said getting Gracie's diaper bag to pack some snacks.**

**They headed to her parents' house unaware that Kate was following was them. She was close to knowing everything she needed too and she couldn't wait until she did. She was going to get what was hers.**

**Please Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to gurl42069, TednCodyGirl, HardyGurl21, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and I'mxAxRockstar for the reviews on the last chapter.

Sorry it took so long to update but i was on vacation. I hope you like this chapter if you don't, sorry, i am a little doped up on cold medication.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters.

Ted came home a few days later. He was glad to be at home with Jenna and Gracie. Trice hadn't found anything more out about Kate yet. It was like everything about her was well hidden.

"So, are you playing golf with Randy today?" Jenna asked Ted as they were eating breakfast.

"Yes. What are you and Miss Gracie doing?" He asked her.

"She has a play date with Penny from mommy and me." Jenna replied.

"Who would name their child Penny?" He asked with a smile.

"I think she is named after Anna's mother. Penny is short for Penelope." Jenna replied to him. "Gracie, do not play with your breakfast."

"K." Gracie replied stopping. "When we go?"

"Soon, angel." Jenna replied. "Once we finish breakfast."

"K. Daddy, can you go?" Gracie asked just as the breaker flipped off before Ted could answer his daughter.

"Why does this house do that?" Jenna asked as Ted got up and headed to the basement.

"I don't know. The electrician said it was nothing." He replied as he went downstairs.

"Gracie, it's okay. Let me clean up and then we will get ready for your play date." Jenna said as she began cleaning up. When the breaker tripped it always scared Gracie. She was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when the breaker flipped back on.

"It just tripped." Ted said coming back into the kitchen.

"Okay. Miss Gracie, let's get ready." Jenna said picking up Gracie. She took her upstairs and got her ready to go. She and Gracie came down and got ready to go. "Okay, I am going to drop Gracie off at Penny's."

"Okay. I am meeting Randy so, I am leaving." Ted said walking over to her and Gracie. "I love you guys." He said kissing Gracie on the head and then kissing Jenna. "I will see you later."

"Okay, later. Love you." Jenna said kissing him back.

"Love you, daddy." Gracie said.

"Love you too." He said with a laugh before walking out to the car.

Jenna and Gracie followed and got into her SUV. They were soon on their way to Penny's house. Gracie and Penny got together every week for a play date. Jenna thought it was good for Gracie to socialize with other children. That was why they went to mommy and me to begin with.

"Jenna, Gracie. Glad you are here." Anna Whitten said when she opened the door.

"Thanks for having Gracie over." Jenna said handing Anna Gracie's bag and putting Gracie down. She ran over to Penny.

"It is not a problem. Penny loves having Gracie over." Anna replied looking over at the two girls playing.

"Yeah, Gracie enjoys it too." Jenna said with a smile. "Okay, I will be back about two to get her?"

"Yes. I have a great day planned for them." Anna replied.

"Good. Gracie, come give mommy a hug." Jenna said walking toward her daughter. Gracie came and hugged her. "Have fun, angel."

"Love you, mommy." Gracie said hugging her.

"Love you, too." Jenna replied. "Now, have fun with Penny."

"K." Gracie said running back to where Penny was.

"See you later." Jenna said to Anna.

"Bye, Jenna." Anna said as Jenna left.

She was soon on her way back home. She knew that Ted was playing golf. So, this was her chance to clean a little bit and just be by herself. She arrived home and put her I pod on the docking station and started cleaning. Just as she was, she heard the doorbell. She was shocked to see John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him not opening it all the way. "You know that you aren't supposed to be here."

"I know. Jenna, please can we go out back and talk?" John asked her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Please. I promise I will not do anything." He said to her.

"Okay. Come in." She said opening the door. She was still uneasy about him being there.

"Let's go on the patio and talk." He said knowing that Kate had cameras in the house but not on the patio.

"Why do you want to go outside?" She asked him.

"Please." He said to her.

"Okay." She said walking toward the door that led to the patio.

They were soon seating outside on the patio. Jenna wondered what he wanted and why she let him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jenna asked him.

"Jenna, Kate is dangerous." He said as they sat on the patio.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"She has cameras all over the house." He replied. "Jenna, she wants your husband and will use whatever she has to do so."

"What about you? What part are you playing in this?" Jenna asked.

"She approached me about helping her break you and Ted up. I wasn't going to but I wanted to make sure that you and Gracie were safe." He replied hoping that Jenna would believe him.

"Why should I believe you? After everything you did to me, I don't know if I can trust you." Jenna replied. "And how do I know that you aren't the one doing this?"

"You don't. Jenna, please just think about things." He said getting up. "I know you have every reason to not believe me but I am telling you the truth. Please say that you will think about things."

"Okay. I will think about it." She said getting up too.

"Jenna, I love you and I always will." He said turning to face her. He leaned in to her and kissed her.

"No, leave." She said pulling away. "You should leave. I told you I would think about what you said."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But Jenna, I love you and I want to protect you." He said walking toward the gate that led to the front yard. "Please think about what I said and be careful."

"I will." She said as he left. She didn't know why but she wondered if he was telling the truth. After everything he had done in their relationship, she wasn't sure that she could trust him.

After John left, Jenna headed back into the house and finished what she was doing. It was then that Ted came home from playing golf. Gracie had a few more hours at Penny's.

"Hey, how was your golf game?" Jenna asked him when he came up behind her.

"Good. I beat Randy." He said before kissing her.

"Great." She replied. "So, since Gracie is at Penny's, let's spend some time together."

"I like that idea." He said following her upstairs.

They were in their bed making love when Jenna looked up and saw a red light flashing in the corner of the room. She wondered what it was.

"Ted, wait a minute." She said stopping him.

"What?" He asked.

"There is a red light flashing in the corner." She said getting up and grabbing her robe. She walked over to the corner where it was. "I think it is a camera."

"What?" He said walking over to where she was. He pulled the camera down. "It is a camera."

"Someone has been watching us." She replied thinking about what John had said. "John said Kate had put cameras in the house."

"I think it is more like that John put them there." Ted said taking it and smashing it. "He only told you so we would think that Kate was doing it and it would allow him to continue to watch us."

"What if there are more cameras?" Jenna asked him.

"I think we would have seen the red lights." He said to her. "John obviously put that one there to watch us. But we will have the house checked tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

They continued with what they were doing before not realizing that there were more cameras in their room.

"It is good they think it was John." Kate said to herself. "Now, I can frame him more easily if things go bad."

Kate continued to watch and went over her plan in her head. She was so close to destroying the happy little family that Jenna thought was hers. But Ted and Gracie were meant to be hers and she would stop at nothing to get it.

Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to TednCodyGirl, HardyGurl21, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and I'mxAxRockstar for all the reviews on the last chapter.

I hope you like this one.

Please Review!!

Ted spent time with Jenna and Gracie over the next few days before he was suppose to leave. They had a technician come and inspect the house. He found some more cameras and removed them. He was unable to find where the signal was coming from. Ted was still convince that it was John but Jenna wasn't so sure anymore. Something seemed off and she couldn't place what it was.

"I am going to miss my girls while I am gone." Ted said to Jenna and Gracie as they were outside near the pool. Gracie was playing in the sandbox.

"We will miss you too." Jenna said to him. "But we will be okay."

"Yeah, at least John will be on the road with me and not here to stalk you." Ted said.

"Do you really think that John is doing this?" Jenna asked him as she looked toward Gracie. They had the gate to the pool closed but you can never be too careful with a little one.

"I do. Don't you think so?" He asked her.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right." She replied.

"Jenna, John is still obsessed with you." He said to her. "He kissed you the other day. He will obviously stop that nothing to have you again."

"I just don't know. Something isn't right. I just don't feel that John is doing this." She said getting up. "I really can't explain it."

"Jenna, after everything John did when you were together and when you were expecting Gracie, how can you say that?" He asked her getting up also. "How can you still defend him? Does he still have that hold on you?"

"I am not defending what he did. I just don't think that he is doing this. Please understand that I am not defending him and he doesn't have a hold on me anymore." She said walking to the sandbox and picking up Gracie. "Something just is telling me that it isn't him."

She walked into the house and took Gracie upstairs to clean her up. She knew that Ted was right about what John had done when they were together and when she was expecting Gracie. She knew that she should think it was him but something was telling her that it wasn't and she couldn't explain it.

"Jenna, I'm sorry." Ted said coming into the bathroom where she and Gracie were. "I just don't understand how you can say it isn't him."

"I just don't think it is. But maybe I am wrong." She said getting Gracie and walking to her room. "I guess time will tell."

"Yeah." He replied. He wondered why she would think it wasn't John. He was certain that it was.

While Ted and Jenna were talking about things, Kate was figuring out how to spy on them some more now that all the cameras were gone. She couldn't believe that she had made the mistake of putting that one camera too close to the bed. She never expected Jenna to see it.

"We need to find some other way to spy on them." Kate told John as they were sitting in her house. "I have to know what they are doing."

"Kate, why don't we just forget this and leave them alone?" He asked her.

"We can't. We are so close to getting what we want." She replied to him. "Well, I will think of something."

"Yeah. I have to go and get ready to leave." He said getting up. "Bye, Kate."

"Bye, John. I will call you when I have something." She said as he left. She decided to call Jenna later and talk to her.

The next day, Ted left to go back on the road. Kate called Jenna about coming over. Jenna told Kate she was meeting her friend, Trice for lunch but maybe they could get together later. After hanging up with Kate, Jenna and Gracie headed to meet Trice for lunch.

"Hey, girl." Trice said hugging Jenna. "And hey to Miss Gracie."

"Hey." Gracie said getting in her seat.

They ordered lunch and were soon eating. It was then that Trice told Jenna what she had found out about Kate.

"Jenna, I found more out about Kate." Trice said to her.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"She has been married eight times." Trice said.

"Eight times?" Jenna asked. "Wow."

"Yeah, her real name is Heather Woodkin. Her first husband, Philip Summers, died in a drowning accident." Trice said handing Jenna the file.

"This Philip looks like Ted." Jenna said when she saw the photo.

"I know. Her next name was Alice Brandon. Her second husband, Nick Morgan, died in a hunting accident." She said as Jenna looked at his photo.

"He looks like Ted too." Jenna replied.

"They all do. Her next name was Bridget Moore and her husband, Dave Stevens, died in a fall at their house. The next one, Callie Perez and her husband, Justin Parker, died in a drowning accident. Next, Dana Millwood and her husband, Spencer Blake, died in an auto accident. Next, Emily Webber and her husband, Matt Grant, died in a fall when they were camping. Next, Jamie Allen and her husband, Carl Banks, died of a heart attack. And finally, Kelly Nichols and her husband, Daniel Stuart, died of a heart attack." Trice said to her. "All of the men look like Ted and they all died in accidents."

"Wow." Jenna said looking through things.

"That it isn't all." Trice said handing her more pictures. "Every house she lived in, there was a room dedicated to Ted DiBiase. She went to high school with Ted."

"This is crazy. She is crazy." Jenna said taking out her cell phone. "I have to call Ted."

She called him and explained what Trice had told her. He told her to avoid Kate for now and when he got home, they would handle it. He also told her to be careful. They finished lunch and Jenna and Gracie headed home. When they got there, Kate was outside in her garden. She waved at Jenna but she ignored her and took Gracie into the house.

"Ted, everything okay?" Cody asked his friend.

"I am just worried about Gracie and Jenna." He replied. "We have an unusual neighbor and I am worried."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Cody said to him.

"Yeah." He replied as they continued to train.

He still thought about Jenna and Gracie. He worried that he wasn't here to protect them and he worried about what Kate might do. It seemed that Kate was obsessed with him and she would stop at nothing to have him. He figured that John was still working with Kate but he hadn't had a chance to talk to John since Jenna told him about Kate. He knew that Kate was responsible for everything but he also thought that John was helping her. He would confront John as soon as he saw him. And he would stop anything from happening to his family.

Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to gurl42069, TednCodyGirl, HardyGurl21, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and I'mxAxRockstar for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you being so loyal to my stories.

I woud like to thank everyone who is reading this also. i appreciate you taking the time to do so.

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for all their help on this story.

Ted found John sitting in his locker room. He was going to make John tell him if he was involved. Ted was certain that he was and he was going to stop John from hurting his family.

"John, I need to talk to you." Ted said coming in.

"What about?" John asked him annoyed. He had tried to tell Ted that Kate was dangerous but he didn't believe him.

"We found the cameras in our house and we know about Kate's past." Ted said to him. "Are you involved in this?"

"I agreed to help Kate break you and Jenna up. But I only did it to make sure that Jenna and Gracie were safe." John replied to him.

"John, stay away from my family. You have hurt us enough." Ted said walking out. He didn't believe that John wasn't involved.

John sighed in frustration for Ted not believing him. He decided to call Jenna and see if she had thought about what he said. He wanted both Jenna and Gracie safe. He still loved Jenna a lot but he knew that he made the mistakes in their relationship. He was possessive and hurt her. He knew everything he did to her was wrong. Now, he was trying to make it better and keep her safe.

"Hello." Jenna said picking up her cell phone.

"Jenna, its John." He said to her. "I wanted to know if you thought about what I said."

"I did. John, you aren't working with Kate, are you?" She asked him. "Please tell me the truth."

"I agreed to help her break you and Ted up." He said. "But I was only doing it to make sure that she didn't hurt you and Gracie. I tried to tell you and Ted how she was."

"I know. I should have listened to you but you understand why it was hard to believe you, right?" She asked him.

"Yes. Jenna, I am so sorry for everything I did to you during our relationship. Not telling you I didn't get the annulment, making you lose our baby, making you have sex with me when I signed the papers, and drugging you to be with me." He replied to her. He had wanted to say he was sorry but she never gave him the chance. "I am very sorry."

"John, I am glad that you apologized to me. It makes me feel better." She said to him. "It will take time for me to forgive you but I am sure I will eventually. Now, is there anything else I need to know about Kate?"

"No, I told you everything I know." He replied to her. "If she tells me anything else, I will tell you since you believe me. Ted still thinks that I am trying to hurt you, but I swear Jenna, I am not trying to do that."

"I believe you. I have to go Gracie is up." Jenna said. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." He said hanging up. He was happy that Jenna believed him. He knew that even though she did, it wasn't going to make her leave Ted and be with him. He had finally realized that his relationship with her was over.

After hanging up with John, Jenna got Gracie ready for mommy and me. Once they both were ready, they headed to mommy and me. Jenna was glad that John had apologized to her. Even with everything he had done to her, she still had a place in her heart for him but as past love and nothing more. Ted was her soul mate and her husband. He was who she loved more than anything besides Gracie.

"Why isn't Jenna picking up her phone?" Kate said to herself. Jenna had been avoiding her over the last few days. "I will let myself into her house and wait for her."

Kate left her house and went into Jenna's. She sat down on the sofa and waited for Jenna to come home.

"Okay, Gracie, upstairs and put your toys up before dinner." Jenna said as she put her daughter down.

Gracie went upstairs and Jenna walked into the living room. She saw Kate sitting on the sofa.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked her. She wondered how Kate got into their house.

"I wanted to make sure I had done nothing to make you or Ted uncomfortable." Kate said very sweetly. "I hope that my dating John hasn't caused a problem."

"Kate, just stop with the lies. I know you aren't really dating John." Jenna said to her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am dating John." Kate said very sweetly.

"No, I know the truth. You have had eight husbands who have each died in an "accident", and each one of them looked like my husband." Jenna replied. "What do you want?"

"I want my family." Kate said standing up. "I want what is mine. And I will have that."

"Just leave, Kate." Jenna said walking and opening the door.

"I am going but I will be back for what is mine." Kate said walking to the door.

"What do you think is yours?" Jenna asked.

"My family, of course." Kate said walking out.

Once Kate had left, Jenna called Ted and told him what Kate had said. He told her to make sure that she stayed away from Kate. He would be home in a few days and they would deal with her.

"Ted, John called me and apologized for everything." She said. "I told him that I appreciate him apologizing but it will take time for me to forgive him."

"Jenna, why would you forgive him? He doesn't deserve it." Ted said to her.

"Forgiveness isn't given because someone deserves it, it is given because people need it. I won't hold onto anger about what John did anymore." She said. "It is time to forgive."

"Jenna, you are too kind for your own good. And I wish I knew what makes you forgive John and everything." He said. It was the one thing he had always wondered. What did she and John have that made her forgive him even with everything he did. She and John had some kind of connection and he had no idea what that was.

"I know everything that John did was horrible but I also think about the good times we had. I just can't hold a grudge. I never could." She said. "Ted, you know that I love you and only you. You are my soul mate and husband. John is my past and nothing would make me go back to him."

"I know. I love you, too." He said. "I have to go. Make sure you stay away from Kate. She is obviously dangerous. We will deal with her and everything when I get back."

"Okay. I love you." She said to him.

"Love you too." He said hanging up.

After getting off the phone with Ted, Jenna went upstairs and checked on Gracie. She was playing with her toys. Seeing that her daughter was playing, Jenna went downstairs and began cooking dinner for her and Gracie. She now just had to avoid Kate until Ted got home.

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, gurl42069, hardyrhodescenafan1, and I'mxAxRockstar for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this. I very much appreciate it.

After Kate left and Jenna talked to Ted, she called a locksmith to come and change the locks on the house. Once he was done, she called the security company and changed the code for the house. She called Ted back and gave him the new code. She felt safer with everything changed.

"Okay, Miss Gracie, let's go to grandma and grandpa's and stay for a few days." Jenna said picking up her daughter. She got their bags together and they headed to her SUV. Ted thought it was a good idea for Jenna and Gracie to stay with his parents until he came home.

They arrived at Ted's parents' house shortly there after. Gracie loved to see her grandparents as they usually spoiled her.

"There is my granddaughter." Ted Sr. said taking Gracie from Jenna. "Everything okay?" He asked. Ted had called and told him about what was going on.

"Yeah, I had all the locks changed and the code for the alarm changed." Jenna said as they came in. "That's for letting us stay here."

"It is no problem. We love spending time with you guys." Rebecca, Ted's mom, said coming into the living room.

"Thanks." Jenna said putting down their bags.

"You guys can stay in Ted's old room." Ted Sr. said while playing with Gracie.

"I will take our stuff there. Gracie, mommy will be right back." Jenna said grabbing their bags and heading upstairs.

She went into Ted's room and put their bags down. She hated that they had to leave their house for now but she understood it. She wanted to keep her daughter safe and she had no idea what Kate was capable of.

"Jenna, is everything okay?" Rebecca said coming into the room.

"Yeah. I just hate that we have to do this because our freaky neighbor is apparently obsessing over my husband." Jenna said sitting down on the bed.

"I know. But once Ted comes home, you will deal with her and everything can go back." She said sitting down beside her.

"I hope so." Jenna replied. "I really do."

"Ted said something about John helping her?" Rebecca asked. Ted had told her and her husband everything that John did while she was expecting Gracie and in their whole relationship.

"He told her he was helping just to make sure that Gracie and I weren't harmed." Jenna replied. "He called me earlier and apologized for everything. I am working to forgive him. I don't want to hold onto any anger or anything."

"I can understand that probably better than Ted or his father would." Rebecca said.

"Thanks." Jenna said to her. "I think we should get downstairs. I don't want Ted teaching Gracie any wrestling moves yet."

"I agree." Rebecca said with a laugh.

They made their way downstairs and found Ted Sr. playing dolls with Gracie. It was a cute site. They had dinner and just enjoyed being together.

While Jenna and Gracie were with Ted's parents, Kate was trying to get into their house. The key she had made didn't work and trying to pick it didn't work.

"Damn, now, what am I going to do?" She asked herself. She realized that Jenna must have had the locks changed. "I hate her. She doesn't deserve Ted or Gracie."

Kate left and went to her house once she realized that she couldn't get in. She now had to find some other way into their house. She had plans and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. She watched the house but Jenna never home that night. Kate had seen Jenna's SUV leave. She figured it was something to do with Gracie. She watched the whole night until she fell asleep.

"Ted, you don't have to worry. Jenna and Gracie are with your parents." Randy said as they were packing for the next city.

"I know but I still worry. Obviously Kate or whatever her name is is dangerous." Ted replied to him. "I just want Jenna and Gracie safe."

"They are safe right now." Randy replied. "And we will be home in two days. And you and Jenna can deal with her."

"Yeah, you are right. Jenna and Gracie are safe with my parents." Ted replied. "At least Cena is here with us. You know, he called Jenna and apologized to her."

"Did she forgive him?" Randy asked as they headed out of the arena.

"Yes. She always wants to believe the best in people that is the one flaw she has." Ted said to him.

"She is just a forgiving person." Randy replied. Trice had told him what a wonderful and forgiving person Jenna was. And he had seen that in the last few years he had known her.

"I know and I love that about her but I also sometimes wish she wasn't like that." Ted said as they got into the rental car. "It causes people to take advantage of her. John did it for a year and when she was expecting Gracie."

"Ted, you need to let go of what happen with John." Randy said to him. "It will only drive a wedge between you and Jenna and I know you don't want that."

"You are right. I will let it go eventually." He replied as they headed toward the hotel. Ted knew that Randy was right. He didn't want this to cause problems for him and Jenna.

They arrived at the hotel and headed to their rooms. Ted called Jenna once he got there to talk to her and Gracie.

"Hey, beautiful." Ted said once Jenna picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, you." She replied to him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too so much. I can't wait to come home in two days." He said to her.

"I can't wait either. We miss you and want to go home." Jenna said.

"I know. I just want you and Gracie safe." He replied to her.

"I know. We are safe now." Jenna said. "Oh, Gracie is begging me to talk to you."

"Okay." He said with a laugh. "Hey, my angel."

"Hi, daddy." Gracie said over the phone. "When are you coming home?"

"In a few days, angel." He replied. "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you, daddy." She replied. "Grandpa played dolls."

"He did. I am sure you had a great time." He said with a laugh at the thought of his dad playing dolls with her.

"We did." She replied. "Here is mommy."

"Okay, love you, angel." He said to her.

"Love you, daddy." She said before handing the phone to Jenna.

"She misses you." Jenna said once she got the phone back.

"I know. I miss her and you." He said to her.

"I know. Well, I will let you go and get some rest. I love you." She said.

"I love you. See you in a few days." He replied before hanging up.

He hated being away from them but he knew they were safe with his parents. Once he returned home, he would deal with Kate and make sure that she didn't hurt his family.

Please Review!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to TednCodyGirl, HardyGurl21, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and I'mxAxRockstar for all the reviews on the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I so appreciate you taking the time to do so.

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this chapter and a Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the help also.

The next few days went by pretty quickly for everyone and it was the day Ted was supposed to be home. He called Jenna to let her know when he would be home.

"I will be home about six tonight." Ted said to his wife over the cell phone.

"Okay. Gracie and I will be waiting." She replied. "We will head home about five or so."

"Great, I can't wait to see my girls." He said to her.

"We can't wait to see you too."

"Okay, so, I will see you about six. Be careful and stay away from Kate."

"I will."

"Okay, bye." He said hanging up.

After hanging up with Jenna, he started getting his things together. He was going to work out with Cody, have lunch with the guys, a meeting with Vince and then catch his flight home. He wanted to get home and make sure Jenna and Gracie were safe from Kate.

"Gracie, are you ready for play group?" Jenna asked her daughter.

"Yes." Gracie replied.

"Okay, then let's go." Jenna said picking her up and going downstairs. She told Ted's parents that she was going to drop Gracie off at play group and then go grocery shopping.

She dropped Gracie off at play group and headed to the grocery store. She was putting things in her cart when Kate approached her.

"Jenna, how are you?" Kate said to her.

Jenna walked passed her and didn't say anything. She wasn't going to talk to her.

"Jenna, are you going to say anything to me?" Kate asked.

"Kate, just leave me alone." Jenna said walking on. She made her way to the check out and finished up.

She made her way to her SUV and headed home. She walked in and put everything up. She had planned to make a nice dinner since Ted was coming home. Once she got home, she cleaned and baked some cookies and got the house looking good. She looked at her watch and it was time to pick Gracie up from play group. She headed to her SUV and went to get Gracie.

"Gracie, your mom is here." Jane said to Gracie. Jane ran the play group.

"Mommy, look what I made." Gracie said showing Jenna her drawing.

"I love that. Is that me and daddy?" Jenna said pointing in the picture.

"Yes." Gracie said.

"The assignment was to draw your family." Jane said to her. "And Gracie did a great job."

"She sure did." Jenna said picking up Gracie. Jane handed Jenna Gracie's bag and they were soon on their way home.

"Okay, Gracie, let's get dinner started before daddy comes home." Jenna said placing Gracie in her high chair.

Jenna started cutting vegetables and getting things together. She was putting the chicken in the oven when the lights and everything went out. She knew that meant that the breaker had tripped.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenna said out loud. "Gracie, stay here while I check the breaker."

"K." Gracie said. She was coloring in her high chair.

Jenna made her way to the top of the basement where the fuse box was. She opened it up and realized that all the wires had been cut.

"What the heck?" She asked herself before realizes that this was wrong.

She ran back to the kitchen and saw that Gracie wasn't in her high chair. She didn't think that Gracie could get down by herself.

"Gracie, where are you?" Jenna said looking around the kitchen. She checked the dining room, the living room, the play room, and the game room.

"Graylin Alexia DiBiase, where are you?" Jenna said as she made her way upstairs.

She checked her and Ted's room, the bathroom, the other guests' rooms and finally Gracie's bedroom.

"Gracie." Jenna said walking in.

She was shocked to see Gracie in her baby bed with Kate standing over her with knife.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked her walking into the room. She made her way near the baby bed.

"No, stop right there or I will kill her." Kate said holding the knife close to Gracie.

"Okay." Jenna said stopping. "What do you want?"

"I want my family." Kate replied.

"This isn't your family." Jenna said to her while keeping an eye on Gracie.

"Oh, it is. I have wanted Ted since high school." Kate replied walking away a little from Gracie. "He was always meant to be mine."

"Is that why all your husband looked like him?" Jenna asked stepping a little near Gracie.

"I said stay put." Kate said walking back to Gracie. "Yes, that is why. But none of them were the real Ted and they had to go. I looked and searched for Ted for years. Finally I saw him on RAW and did the research. I found out where he was and that he had married and had a child. I knew that I had to be near him and get rid of you."

"Kate, you don't want to hurt Gracie." Jenna said trying to get Kate away from her daughter.

"I will not hurt her once I get rid of you. You are the problem. You have my husband." Kate said coming toward Jenna.

"He isn't your husband." Jenna said to her. "He is my husband."

"No, he is mine and I will have him once I get rid of you." Kate said coming closer with the knife.

Ted was on his way home from the airport. He was ready to see his girls. He had missed them both so much. Just as he was driving toward home, his cell phone went off.

"Hello." He said answering.

"Ted, its Randy. You need to get home immediately." Randy said to him.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Trice found out that the cops think that Kate killed her husbands. They never had any proof but they strongly believe that she did." He replied.

"I am on my home now." Ted said speeding up.

"Trice and I will head over too." Randy said hanging up.

Ted couldn't believe this was happening. He just hoped that Jenna and Gracie were okay.

"Please, let my family be okay." He said as he drove toward his house. "Please let them be okay."

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to TednCodyGirl, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, and miamitravel for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this.**

**A special thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for their help with this story.**

**John had arrived at Kate's to tell her that everything was over. That he had told Jenna and their plan was done. When he walked into her house, he found it trashed. He looked all over her house and didn't find her. He decided to go next door and talk to Jenna. When he walked over to the house, he saw that it was pitch black. That was weird especially with Gracie. He walked to the door and found it unlocked. He opened it and walked inside. He didn't see anyone.**

"**Jenna, are you home?" He asked calling out. He heard something upstairs and he ran up there. The noise was coming from Gracie's room. He walked in and saw Gracie in the baby bed. "Hey, angel, what are you doing here alone?"**

**He picked her up and looked around the room. It was then that he saw something on the carpet by the door. He placed Gracie back in the baby bed and walked to the door. He bend down and examined what was on the carpet, it was blood.**

"**Jenna." He called out. He walked out of the room and followed the trail downstairs.**

**It led into the dining room. He found Jenna on the floor bleeding but alive. He rushed to her and placed a cloth over the wound in the chest.**

"**Jenna, what happened?" He asked her placing pressure on the wound.**

"**Look behind you." She managed say quietly.**

**He turned around only to have someone hit him with something. It knocked him out completely. **

"**Looks like your knight won't be helping you." Kate said leaning over Jenna. "You lost everything."**

**Just as she said that, she heard a car door. She knew it was Ted. She walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. When the time was right, she would reveal herself. She knew that Jenna was dying from the blood loss and that Ted would soon be hers.**

**Ted broke every traffic law getting home. Once he arrived at the house, he saw it was pitch black. That was weird because Jenna never had it that dark. He walked up to the door and walked in. **

"**Jenna, Gracie." He called out. He got no answer. He walked further into the house and called again. "Jenna, Gracie."**

**It was then that someone walked into the room. Ted thought it was Jenna until he saw her. It was Kate and she was holding a knife with blood on it and blood on her shirt and hands.**

"**Where is my wife?" Ted asked her looking at the blood.**

"**I am your wife." She said walking further into the room.**

"**You are crazy. Jenna is my wife." He said to her.**

"**You don't mean that. You love me. Remember in high school, the kids pushed me into a locker and I dropped my books. You helped me up and picked them up." She said to him.**

"**High school?" He asked. "I don't remember you from high school. You are crazy. Where is my wife?"**

"**Of course you remember me. You were so nice to me." She said walking closer to him. "I love you. Everything I have done is for you and us. We can be a family. You, me and Gracie."**

"**No, I love Jenna. She is my wife and the mother of my daughter." He said.**

"**No! You love me." She said. "I know…"**

**Her words were cut off when the gun shot was heard. She dropped to the ground. Ted looked and saw Jenna standing with the gun in her hand. She dropped it and fell to the ground from her blood loss.**

"**Jenna, please be okay." He said hugging her and trying to stop the bleeding. **

"**Gracie is upstairs in her room. Get her." She said through her labored breathing. "I love you, Ted so much." She said just before she passed out.**

"**Jenna, no, don't leave me." He said holding her close.**

**Just then Trice and Randy came in with the police behind them. The paramedics rushed in also.**

"**Trice, get Gracie. She is upstairs." Ted said to her when the paramedics pushed him out of the way to get to Jenna.**

**The paramedics started an IV and worked to stop the bleeding on Jenna. They also went to Kate and did the same. It was then that the paramedics also found John in the dining room. He was conscious and okay. He walked into the living room and saw the paramedics working on both Jenna and Kate. He saw Trice holding Gracie with Randy beside her. He then saw Ted standing not far from Jenna.**

"**Ted, I tried to stop Kate but I got here too late. By the time, I got here, she had already stabbed Jenna. I'm sorry." John said to him.**

"**Just get away. You could have stopped this. You knew that Kate knew we knew. You could have warned us how dangerous she was." Ted said to him. "Just leave."**

"**Ted, I tried to tell you when she first approached me, but you didn't want to hear it." John said.**

"**Leave John, now!" Ted said to him.**

**John left and headed to the hospital. He knew that the paramedics would bring Jenna and Kate there. He hoped that Jenna was okay. Had he known this would happen, he would have gotten there sooner.**

**Ted rode to the hospital with Jenna. Trice was going to keep Gracie with her. Jenna and Kate both arrived at the hospital. They were taking to the trauma rooms and were worked on. **

**Just as Ted was standing out the rooms where they were, both flat lined. **

"**Code blue." The doctors said getting the crash cart. "Charge to 350, clear."**

**Both doctors said from each room as they shocked both Jenna and Kate. **

"**Nothing. Charge to 400, clear." The doctors shocked them again. "Nothing, charge to 500, clear."**

"**We got her back." One of the doctors said. **

"**She is gone." Said the other one. "Time of death: 19:10."**

**Ted wasn't sure which room was Jenna's. All he knew was that one of them were dead and the other was alive.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay everyone this is the final chapter of this story. It was just time to end it. I hope you all have enjoyed it.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review:Queenofyourworld(16), RKOsgirl92(16), hardyrhodescenafan1(16), I'mxAxRockstar(14), gurl42069(13), HardyGurl21(10), LivHardy(6), TednCodyGirl(5), miamitravel(4), Scarlett Boots(4) and JenniferRayne. You guys rock!!!!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. Thanks for taking the time to do so.

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

Ted pulled up to his destination and got out of his car. He walked through the gate and into the cemetery. He made his way to place he needed to be and stood in front of the gray gravestone that sat in the cemetery. In the grave was someone who changed his life forever and someone he would always remember in his mind. What played out that day in his house was always in his mind. He saw it so clearly. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen to his wife and daughter as he drove to his house. The feeling that something was wrong when he entered and when he saw Kate come in the room covered in his wife's blood. Standing outside those hospital rooms not knowing if his wife or Kate was the one who died.

As he stood looking down at the grave and was remembering what happen that day, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his daughter big blue eyes. He took Gracie into his arms and gently kissed her on the head. He then turned to face the person who had brought her to him.

"It's time to leave this behind and move on."

"Yeah, you are right, it is."

He placed one arm around his wife and held his daughter in his other. He looked down again at the tombstone and the grave. He thought again how the woman in that grave almost took away his family and almost took away his wife. He would never forget what she almost did. The damage she caused but it was time to move on from it.

"Come on, let's go home." Jenna said taking his hand.

"Yeah."

As they walked away from the grave, he thought about all the things he had that she hadn't managed to take away from him. His wife, who he loved more each day and was the love of his life. His daughter, who was the best part of him and Jenna and who had managed to come through it without damage. And finally, a new baby boy on the way who would join their family in two months. He couldn't be happier with things. Happy in thought that she hadn't taken away what mattered most.

He loved his family more than anything else and knew that everyday with them was gift. Something he wouldn't take for granted anymore. That was what this had taught him. That life and love was indeed priceless.

Please Review and let know how you liked this whole story!!!


End file.
